Power Rangers Beast Morphers
'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' Set in the future, a secret agency combines a newly discovered substance called "Morph-X" with animal DNA to create the Beast Morphers team. These Rangers must fight off Evox, an evil sentient computer virus bent on taking over the source of all Ranger power, the Morphin' Grid itself. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Logo' Beast Morphers Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Beast Morphers Rangers' 'Beast Morphers Rangers Test' 'Beast Mode Rangers' 'Beast Bots Rangers' 'Evil Rangers' 'Beast Morphers Rangers' Prbm-rg-red.jpg|Devon Daniels Blaze 2 Beast Morphers Prbm-rg-blue.jpg|Ravi Shaw Prbm-rg-yellow.jpg|Zoey Reeves Roxy Prbm-rg-gold.jpg|Nate Silva Prbm-rg-silver.jpg|Silver Beast Morphers Ranger Prbm-rg-silver_robo.jpg|Silver Beast Bots Ranger Prbm-rg-evil-red.jpg|Blaze (Avatar) Prbm-rg-evil.jpg|Blaze Evil Ranger 'Beast Bots' Prbm-rg-red-beast_bots.jpg|Cruise Prbm-rg-blue-beast_bots.jpg|Smash Prbm-rg-yellow-beast_bots.jpg|Jax Prbm-rg-silver-beast_bots.jpg|Silver Beast Bots Ranger 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Form 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Form Mode 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Bots Form 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers Mode 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Bots Rangers 26' 'Beast Morphers Rangers Names Photos' Devon Daniels2.jpg|Devon Daniels Ravi Shaw.jpg|Ravi Shaw Zoey Reeves2.jpg|Zoey Reeves Nate Silva.jpg|Nate Silva .jpg|Silver Beast Morphers Ranger Silver Beast Bots Ranger Cruise.jpg|Cruise Smash.jpg|Smash Jax.jpg|Jax Blaze Evil Ranger.jpg|Blaze Evil Ranger Blaze.jpg|Blaze 2 Beast Morphers Blaze2.jpg|Blaze (Avatar) Roxy.jpg|Roxy 'Beast Morphers Rangers Test' * Blaze - Red Beast Morphers Ranger * Ravi Jaye - Blue Beast Morphers Ranger * Roxy - Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger 'Allies' * Mayor Daniels * Ben Burke * Betty Burke * Nate Silva * Commander Shaw * Roxy * Blaze * Jax - Beast Bots and partner Zoey Reeves * Smash - Beast Bots and partner Ravi Jaye * Cruise - Beast Bots and partner Devon Daniels 'Villains' * Evox - Sentient computer virus and king cobra hologram. * Roxy * Blaze - Blaze Ranger 'Weapons' * Cheetah Claw * Beast X Blaster * Beast X Saber 'Gear' * Beast X Morpher * * Morpher X Keys 'Megazord' * Beast-X Megazord 'Beast-X Zords' * Cheetah Zord * Cheetah Zord - Animal Mode * Beast Racer Zord - Vehicle Mode * Gorilla Zord * Gorilla Zord - Animal Mode * Beast Wheeler Zord - Vehicle Mode * Jackrabbit Zord * Jackrabbit Zord - Animal Mode * Beast Chopper Zord - Vehicle Mode 'Episodes' #'Beasts Unleashed' #*'Scientists tap into the Morphin Grid, but an evil virus corrupts the technology and a new team of Power Rangers is formed to defend the Grid from evil.' #*'Morph-X with animal DNA Power (Cheetah, Gorilla, Jackrabbit) Morph-X energy and Power Rangers Morph test (Blaze, Ravi, Roxy) Evox cobra-like sentient computer virus morph test avatar and evil Ranger Blaze, Roxy their body is in a coma and Morph-X with animal DNA Beast Morphers Devon, Ravi, Zoey' #'Evox’s Revenge' #*'When Grid Battleforce's Commander needs to select a leader for the team, the Power Rangers are at odds over who should get the job.' #'End of the Road' #*'Zoey tries to convince the citizens of Coral Harbor to use Morph-X powered bikes instead of cars, but Blaze uses this opportunity to execute an evil plan.' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' Category:Beast Morphers Category:Zack26 Category:Gara26 Category:Power rangers Season